The Hidden Village of the Sun
by AniMangaFreak
Summary: The Hidden Village of the Sun is tricked by a mysterious man into believing that the Hidden Village of the Leaf want to destroy them, but the Sun Village is shrouded in mysteries... -COMPLETED- R&R please!
1. Chapter 1: Mission Start!

****

NARUTO - The Hidden Village of the Sun

--Prologue--

The Hidden Village of the Sun was a village deep within the mountains that very few "outsiders" knew about. Thus, the people of this village knew very little of the outside world. Slaves worked to build the mountain's chambers, day and night.

You see, the village believed in a legend. They believed that the God of the Sun wanted all those born at night to work as slaves to build his temple and his village. Those born while the sun was in the sky would be normal citizens of the village. But those born at dawn, the waking of the sun, would be honored and would become Priests of the Sun God's temple. There was also the High Priest, the leader of the temple and the leader of the entire village, but how was this High Priest chosen? The Priests go through a grueling challenge in which only one would survive--he would be the new High Priest.

A trouble has fallen upon the Hidden Village of the Sun. The High Priest has been killed.

************************************************************************

"More ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. Him, Sasuke, and Sakura had just gotten back from an annoyingly long mission. 

Naruto gobbled down the ramen as fast as he could. Sasuke ate many bowls as well, as if it were some sort of competition, while Sakura sat there, thinking about how childish Naruto was and how great Sasuke was. Their eating was interrupted by Kakashi, their teacher, who had just walked into the restaurant.

"I have an urgent mission for you!" he yelled. As they stood up, Naruto grumbled about how they had just gotten back from one, Sasuke solemnly stood up, and Sakura acted as if she didn't care that they were going on another mission, though, inside, she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"People have told of how they've spotted this man," Kakashi explained as he showed them a picture of the person, "stealing people's money and killing them afterwards."

The man looked as innocent as any other person. He was medium-sized, wore normal enough clothes, and had a dark black hair color. 

"He looks so innocent that people pass him by as a normal person, but he pickpockets your money and slices your throat," Kakashi said, "He is also a member of this village. Rumor has it that he's been going around to other villages, and if they find out he's from the Hidden Village of the Leaf, then we're going to have a grudge against us… which won't be good."

"So you're saying that we just have to stop this guy?" Sakura asked, relieved that this would be a short mission. "Yeah, this is gonna be easy! I'm gonna kick this guy's ass!" Naruto boasted. Sasuke just stood there. It seemed simple enough--they had faced much tougher foes in the past. But, little did they know, this seemingly simple mission would turn into a huge conflict… 


	2. Chapter 2: Search for the Man

****

NARUTO - The Hidden Village of the Sun

Chapter 2

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke met up with Shikamaru. Shikamaru was in charge of the mission, being the only chuunin. They had to track down this guy. 

"We're going to split up," Shikamaru explained, "I'll go northwest, Naruto will go northeast, Sakura will go southwest, and Sasuke will go southeast. We meet back here in an hour. Watch your backs! Let's go!" 

"I'll be the one to find him!" Naruto yelled as he ran off. "Sasuke… be careful." Sakura said before she ran off. Shikamaru and Sasuke ran off in opposite directions without a word.

************************************************************************

"Argh! Where am I supposed to start!?" Naruto thought to himself. He was just running around, looking for the man he had seen in the picture. Then, he heard people nearby start screaming.

He ran over and saw a dead lady on the ground with blood coming out of a sliced hole in her throat and the back of a man with black hair running away. It had to be him. Naruto ran after him.

************************************************************************

Sakura walked around, just looking for the man. She saw him. He walked up to someone, and before Sakura could say anything… the man killed someone from behind and had stolen their money and ran away. Sakura chased after him.

************************************************************************

"Where would this guy be…?" Shikamaru wondered. Then he remembered that there was a quite wealthy area in the Hidden Village of the Leaf and, luckily, it was in the area he was in.

He ran to this area as quickly as he could, and, sure enough, the man was there. The only problem was that he hadn't gotten there in time. He killed another person and ran. Shikamaru chased after him. 

************************************************************************

None of them were successful in catching the man. He slipped away at the last second. But how could the man have been in all of the same places at the same time?

"What the hell do you mean that you chased after him, too!? He was in my area!" Naruto yelled.

"Maybe he was using clones… and where's Sasuke? He's supposed to be back here!" Sakura commented.

"I doubt that he would use clones… it seems too obvious." Shikamaru said. 

Kakashi rushed up to them. "Change of plans! Sasuke has already gone to the Hidden Village of the Sun with Kiba, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Shino, and several Anbu. You must go too!" 

"What!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"You must go now! I'll brief you along the way!" Kakashi yelled as they all ran off. 

************************************************************************

"So you're saying that some Jounins out on a mission heard some of these people from the Hidden Village of the Sun, a village we didn't even know existed, planning an attack against us!?" Shikamaru exclaimed as him, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi jumped from tree to tree on their way to meet up with Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Shino, and several Anbu.

"Yes, that's exactly it! That's why this is so urgent!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Could this have to do with that guy? Did he do something to the people of the Hidden Village of the Sun and now they hold a grudge against us because they discovered that he's from the Hidden Village of the Leaf?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, that is a possibility," Kakashi replied.

"Damn it! I'm gonna kill this guy! I found him once and he got away, but, next time, he won't be so lucky!" Naruto yelled.

"I don't think that that was the guy, Naruto! Sakura and I both saw him, too, at the same time, yet we were all in different areas of the village!" Shikamaru explained, frustrated.

************************************************************************

"What's going on? Why were all called out so suddenly to here? I didn't even get to eat my lunch yet!" Chouji yelled. 

"There's this Hidden Village of the Sun that's planning an attack against us," an Anbu explained.

Sasuke, Neji, and Shino remained quiet. _Sniff, sniff_. Kiba had a strong sense of smell and he smelled Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kakashi approaching.

"Hey, thick-brows!" Naruto yelled as he jumped out from a tree and called out to Lee.

"Naruto, this is no time to be joking. This is very serious. We must stop this Sun Village's attack," Kakashi said.

"But we don't even know where this village is located, and if it even exists! Can't I just go home and eat!?" Chouji complained.

"Let's move forward!" an Anbu commanded.

************************************************************************

"Hahahaha! Everything is going according to plan!" the man yelled. He was located in a hidden chamber within the mountains of the Hidden Village of the Sun. "The Leaf are out looking for this village, and I'm pretty sure that they'll find it. Then, they'll be trying to stop the Hidden Village of the Sun from attacking them, but, since I've already killed their High Priest and told them that the Leaf will kill them all, the people of the Sun have already found out where the Hidden Village of the Leaf is located and have planned an attack against them! Amid the chaos, I'll be able to steal tons of money from both villages, and I'll become rich! Of course, I've got the perfect idea of what to do with the money… Now, go out and cause more chaos and steal me more money! Hahahahaha!"

"Yes, sir!" He had an army of men that looked just like him. Over the years, he had assembled people together and, with his great knowledge of chakra skills, he taught them to all change their appearances to look like him permanently. Now, the chaos begins.


	3. Chapter 3: The Priests

****

NARUTO - Hidden Village of the Sun

****

Chapter 3

"AHHHHHH!!!" screaming came from the temple of the sun. The dead body of the High Priest had been discovered. 

People all around began to cry when they heard of this news. The priests carried off the body of the High Priest. They carried him to the top of the temple, on the flat roof, and they lay him in a coffin, next to all of the other dead high priests. A ceremony honoring him occurred, and that's when the move was made.

The man ran into the temple and yelled, "I have come from the Hidden Village of the Leaf! I have been ordered to kill you by my leader!" Then, he threw daggers at the terrified people, but his awful aim made them all miss. 

"I call upon the power of the sun, the strength of the light, the extreme heat!" a priest yelled. Light poured into the temple, and everyone was swallowed in it.

"GWAAAAAAAAH!!!" the man yelled as he coughed up blood, "Bastards!" His body exploded in a shower of blood from the heat of the attack. 

"Everyone, it is alright. That attack was targeted only at him," the priest said. 

"Thank you, Priest Acronial!" the people yelled out to him as they bowed down to him.

"We must take revenge on this Hidden Village of the Leaf!" exclaimed Priest Volcan.

"Yes, please destroy the leaf!" the people yelled out.

"Priest Volcan! Do not be foolish! We cannot simply attack this village! Who knows how strong they are!?" yelled Priest Shornell. 

"We must hold the competition for the High Priest! The High Priest will decide on what to do!" exclaimed Priest Trino. 

"Then that we shall do!"

************************************************************************

"The first round of the competition are the fights to the death! With 4 Priests, we will eliminate half and only 2 will remain!" Priest Volcan proclaimed. 

"We will randomly choose who will battle who," Priest Acronial explained.

The entire village had come to watch the priests in this competition in which only one would survive to become the High Priest. The first round was occurring deep within the mountain. It was in the stadium in the very bottom of the tunnels.

"First round is P-Priest Shornell v-versus Priest Trino." said the announcer, who was a slave that was forced to be the announcer, "B-Begin!"

They charged at each other. "Pft… this fight is pointless. I am obviously going to be the next High Priest!" exclaimed Priest Volcan.

They pulled out their staffs and swung at each other, with the staffs colliding. The staffs were pressing against each other. "Are you sure about that? How will you withstand against my heat explosion?" asked Acronial.

"Fool! That is a weak technique! I have much more skill than you!" Volcan yelled. 

The two Priests were holding their ground. "It is the Sun God's choice as to who will win this battle. He will give more strength to the one that he thinks should win. He will give the most strength to the one that should be the High Priest," explained Priest Acronial.

"What a load of bullshit! You actually believe that crap!?" Priest Volcan exclaimed.

Priest Shornell fell to the ground. Priest Trino then stabbed his staff into him. "GWAAAAH! S-Sun God… I am unworthy of becoming the High Priest…" Priest Shornell said his last words before the sun from the staff engulfed him and killed him as the man was killed before.

"P-Priest Trino is the w-winner," the announcer declared.

"Hahahaha! This is great entertainment!" Priest Volcan laughed. 

"N-Next match, Priest Acronial versus P-Priest Volcan," the slave said, horrified by the death of Priest Shornell.

"HAHAHAHA! Now I get to kill this asshole!" Priest Volcan exclaimed.

Everyone in the audience couldn't believe how Volcan was acting. The Sun God couldn't have made this man born at dawn. He didn't believe any of the Sun God's teachings. 

"Begin…" said the announcer.

"Let's finish this quickly… this won't be a very painful death," said Priest Acronial, "I call upon the power of the sun, the strength of the light, the extreme heat!"

Light flooded into the arena and blinded everyone.

"HAHAHAHA!" Priest Volcan yelled. When the light left, no one could believe what was happening. 

"H-How could you… y-you're using…" Priest Acronial couldn't even say it. The audience was stunned.

"HAHAHA! Surprised? I wasn't born at dawn! I was born at dusk! Yes, I am using the power of the moon!" Priest Volcan yelled, laughing loudly. He was enjoying himself. 


	4. Chapter 4: Kimbiamba

****

NARUTO - Hidden Village of the Sun

Chapter 4

It was already night. Sasuke, Sakura, Chouji, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru and Shino were sleeping. They had set up camp in the middle of a forest. Kakashi, Naruto, and one of the Anbu were keeping watch. 

_Yawn. _Kakashi was tired… though he was still able to read his perverted book. The Anbu just stood there. "C'mon, Sensei! Why can't I go to sleep!? The Anbu and you could keep watch… if you'd just stop reading that book!" Naruto complained.

"You lost the janken tournament…" Kakashi said. _Yawn. _He got back to reading his book.

"Damn it! This sucks!" Naruto exclaimed. Then, there was a rustling of leaves.

"Over there!" the Anbu shouted, reacting quickly. Kakashi and Naruto ran over. Now was the time. The Anbu ran over to where everyone was sleeping and drew a dagger. Chouji was about to be stabbed in the throat, but, all of a sudden, the Anbu lost the ability to move.

"You're a fake!" Shikamaru yelled. He had gotten up from sleeping and had used his shadow technique, forcing the Anbu to follow Shikamaru's movements. "Who are you!?" he exclaimed.

"Hmph… how did you know that I was a fake?" the Anbu asked.

"You reacted far too quickly to the rustling in the leaves, even for an Anbu. You had it all planned," Shikamaru replied. 

"Why did you stay awake in the first place?" the Anbu questioned.

"You think I'd trust Naruto and Kakashi with my lives? Well, normally I'd trust Kakashi, but he was just reading his book…" Shikamaru said.

"Hahaha! Your chakra is lowering…" the Anbu laughed.

"Damn it! Where are Kakashi and Naruto!? Everyone, wake up! I need your help, damn it! I can't hold him like this forever!" Shikamaru yelled.

************************************************************************

Naruto and Kakashi fell right into the trap. They were both tied up to two trees by several men. 

"What the Hell!? Are these people from the Hidden Village of the Sun!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"It seems so…" Kakashi said.

"What the fuck are they going to do to us!?" Naruto yelled.

"We're going to take revenge, that's what! Everyone, kill them slowly and torture them as much as possible!" one of them yelled.

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelled.

"You don't understand! We don't want to fight against you! This is just a misunderstanding!" Kakashi tried to tell them, but it wasn't going to work. They just wanted their revenge. These several people from the Hidden Village of the Sun had come while the competition for High Priest was going on.

************************************************************************

Everyone had woken up and was now alert. Shikamaru stopped using his technique, and they all jumped on top of the fake Anbu and tied him up to a tree. Shikamaru took off the Anbu's mask to reveal _her_ face. A kanji that meant sun was on her forehead.

"So, you're from the Hidden Village of the Sun?" asked one of the Anbu.

"Yes… I am leading a group to kill the Leafs…" explained the girl. She was very short and seemed to be only of 11 or 12 years of age.

"Little girls shouldn't be trying to kill others!" yelled Sakura. 

"I'm sorry… but your village killed my father!" the girl screamed as tears came down her face.

************************************************************************

****

--11 years ago--

"A High Priest's daughter born at night? Is that possible?" 

"Well, it's happened, and that's for sure." 

"What'd they do with her?" 

"Seems like they're treating her even worse than a normal slave born at night. She's supposedly a 'demon' and 'bad luck' for the village so they locked her away in a deep cave."

"How does the High Priest feel about it?" 

"Well, he's not objecting. He couldn't. The villagers would all hate him if he complained. But I think that he really does care about her."

************************************************************************

****

--5 years ago--

"WAAAAAAH!" the 6-year-old girl cried.

"Shhh! Kimbiamba! Daddy's here!" the High Priest entered the cavern that was her prison.

"D-Daddy?" 

"Yes, it's me," he said as he approached the bars keeping the girl inside, "Kimbiamba, I love you."

"R-Really?" Kimbiamba asked.

"Yes. I promise that I will get you out of this place one day so that you can see the sunlight," the High Priest said.

"D-Daddy?"

"Yes?"  
"I love you, too." 

************************************************************************

"My father promised to release me the next day… but your village killed him!" Kimbiamba yelled. Earlier, she had been enraged so much about her father's death after hearing about it, that she tapped into the power of the sun and escaped from her prison.

"I'm sorry… but it wasn't us that killed your--"

"SHUT UP! KILL THEM ALL!" Kimbiamba screamed. Many people jumped out of the trees and tackled the Leaf ninja. 


	5. Chapter 5: Split up

****

NARUTO - Hidden Village of the Sun

Chapter 5

"Stop it, you bastards!" Naruto yelled. They were poking him and Kakashi with sticks. 

Kakashi was holding his perverted book in his mouth and reading it. "What the Hell!? You're reading your book _now_!? Can't you get us out of this mess!?" Naruto exclaimed.

"But it's getting interesting… and I can't use any jutsu with my hands tied up like this anyway," Kakashi said and got back to reading his book.

"OW!!!" Naruto yelled out was poked with a very sharp stick and started to bleed, "Would someone help me!?" He was half-expecting one of the leaf ninja to jump out and save him. But, of course, no one came and they were continually poked with sticks. 

************************************************************************

"Let me go!" Chouji yelled. He was tied up, but he used his special technique that multiplied the size of his body so that he could bust out of the ropes. He then punched and knocked down the person who had tied him up. Shino made the bugs come out of his body, scaring away the person that was trying to tie him up, Lee did pulled some moves on the one that tried to tie him up, and Kiba and his dog turned into beasts and beat up the person that tried to tie them up. Sasuke and Neji were able to defeat the person that attacked them easily, but Sakura and Shikamaru weren't so lucky. They were tied up tightly, unable to react in time, and pulled away by two men. 

"We should split up. Some of us should go rescue Sakura and Shikamaru and some of us should go and look for Naruto and Kakashi," Sasuke said.

"Lee, Kiba, Chouji, and I will go after Sakura and Shikamaru. You and Neji go and look for Naruto and Kakashi," Shino replied.

"Agreed," Sasuke said and the two groups ran off in opposite directions.

"HEY! Are you just going to leave me here!?" Kimbiamba yelled, still tied to the tree.

************************************************************************

"Damn! We'll never be able to find them in this darkness!" Chouji complained.

_Sniff, sniff. _"They aren't too far away," said Kiba, "Let's just follow my nose."

They ran along for awhile, and soon became tired. _Sniff, sniff. _"They're close! We're almost there!" Then, they stumbled upon the mountains. They loomed tall over them. Small openings that went into the mountains were visible, but it seemed impossible to reach them. 

"Woah… those are big mountains!" Lee exclaimed, "Where's Sakura and Shikamaru?"

_Sniff, sniff. _"Oh shit…" Kiba said.

"I guess that means we have to climb," said Shino.

************************************************************************

"Finally someone comes to help us!" Naruto said, relieved. Neji, using the power of his Byakugan, was able to find them. Kakashi and him were both stained with blood, and they were still bleeding in some parts of their bodies. They had been stabbed repeatedly with sharp sticks. Sasuke and Neji both beat up the enemies with ease and untied Naruto and Kakashi.

"Ow…" Naruto was hurt all over. He fell to the ground. Kakashi was hurt a lot, too, but he managed to stay up by leaning on a tree.

"They've both lost a lot of blood…" Neji said, "We should get them back to the village so they can be treated by Tsunade."

"Where's everyone else!?" Naruto yelled, forcing himself to stand up. Neji explained that everyone else was chasing after the men that took Shikamaru and Sakura.

"Sakura! I'm coming!" Naruto exclaimed as he ran off.

"Heh… that idiot…" Kakashi said as he fell to the ground. 

************************************************************************

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he chased after him. Neji was going back to the village with Kakashi so that he could be treated by Tsunade.

"Naruto! You're in no condition to fight, you idiot!" Sasuke exclaimed. He had caught up to him.

"I'm going after them! I'm not going to let them get killed!" Naruto said, determined. He was bleeding even more now, and Sasuke was amazed that he could stand, let alone run.

"Fine! It's not like I actually care about you!" Sasuke said as both of them continued on.

************************************************************************

"D… Damn it… this… is hard to climb…" Lee said, as they were all slowly climbing up the mountain. Kiba could smell them inside the mountain, so they were climbing up to an entrance into it.

"WAAAAAA!" Chouji yelled as he lost his grip and fell. Shino grabbed his scarf in time and pulled him back up. Kiba was climbing up quickly. 

"This is easy!" Kiba exclaimed. He reached the entrance first and he looked into it to find… complete darkness.

_Sniff, sniff. _"Hurry up!" Kiba yelled. He didn't only smell Sakura, Shikamaru, and the two men's scents. He smelled hundreds of other people. When they had all reached the entrance, they walked through the darkness. Kiba held on to Chouji's scarf, with Shino and Lee holding on to Chouji, and Kiba leading them all through the darkness. They finally reached an area that was lit up. It was the area that the High Priest competition was taking place in.


	6. Chapter 6: Priest Volcan

****

NARUTO - The Hidden Village of the Sun

Chapter 6

Priest Volcan was shielded by the moon. All of the powers of the sun couldn't hurt him. He was untouchable by all of Priest Acronial's attacks.

"H-How did you become a High Priest if you were born at dusk!? People born at dusk are killed right away!" Priest Acronial questioned.

"Hahahaha!" Priest Volcan laughed.

************************************************************************

****

--34 years ago--

"No… please don't let this happen, Sun God!" prayed Isoko. He was the soon-to-be-born Volcan's father. It was ten seconds until the sun was completely down, and Volcan was about to be born. Volcan was born at exactly the time of dusk. 

"We must kill him!" yelled the High Priest. 

"Yes!" responded Priest Shornell, Priest Trino, and Priest Kiccion. They walked up to the baby and pulled out their staffs.

"No! Please! Don't kill him!" exclaimed Itani, Volcan's mother, while she held onto Volcan tightly, "Isoko! Take him and hide him!"

Isoko grabbed Volcan and ran away from the priests. He ran much faster than them because he was not going to allow his child to be killed just because of the time he was born at. He managed to find a hidden chamber in the mountain, and he hid the baby there. Itani was killed by the priests for disobeying the Sun God. Isoko took care of Volcan and wasn't going to allow him to be discovered and killed.

************************************************************************

--20 years ago--

"Father… why do I have to stay in this chamber?" asked Volcan.

"I have told you before! You must not leave! It is unsafe!" warned his father.

"But father! Why is it unsafe!? Why can others go where they please!?" questioned Volcan.

"You are hated by everyone! They are all foolish, but I still cannot let you leave! If they discover that you are Volcan, they will kill you for sure!" exclaimed Isoko.

"But why!?" yelled Volcan.

"You… were born at the setting of the sun," explained Isoko.

"What the Hell does that matter!? I want to leave this place!" yelled Volcan, as he punched the rock wall.

"You can't…" said his father as he left.

"Damn it! I'm going to kill them all!" yelled Volcan. That was it. He tapped into the powers of the moon--and the moon was an enraged creature. He couldn't control these powers. Volcan ran out of the chamber he was forced to stay in by his father. He ran up to his father.

"Volcan!?" yelled the surprised Isoko. Volcan grabbed his father by the throat and strangled him. He squeezed his father's throat and blood came out of his mouth.

"Vol… can…?" coughed out Isoko before he was thrown to the ground, dead. Volcan went up to the temple, and he presented himself before the priests. While the priests knew of the baby born at dusk, they never knew his name… and that was Volcan.

"I was born at the time of dawn," said Volcan, "and I am asking that I become a Priest." 

"Do you have any proof of this?" asked the High Priest.

"Yes… you must have proof," said Priest Acronial.

"Yes, in fact, I do," he said as he called upon the powers of the sun, and sunlight flooded into the room. The priests were amazed and made him a new priest. Oddly, on that same day, Priest Kiccion mysteriously disappeared…

What really happened? Volcan snuck into the temple and grabbed Priest Kiccion and forced him to lend him the powers of the sun. Priest Kiccion agreed because Volcan agreed to spare his life. He was lent the powers of the sun for 10 minutes. He then killed Priest Kiccion, hid his body, and he presented himself to the priests at that time and showed them his lent power. 

************************************************************************

"I should have known that you had something to do with Priest Kiccion's disappearance…" said Priest Acronial.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Priest Volcan.

"Wha-What is this!?" whispered Chouji.

"It appears we have discovered the Hidden Village of the Sun… and some sort of competition," commented Shino. They were watching the whole thing from a hole in the wall high above. 

"There! The two men and Sakura and Shikamaru!" whispered Lee. Sure enough, they were there. They ran through the stadium, with Sakura and Shikamaru tied up and being carried with them over their shoulders. Sakura and Shikamaru had tape over they mouths so they couldn't scream. No one seemed to notice them because everyone was too concentrated on the match. 

"Damn! How are we supposed to get to them!?" whispered Kiba.

"Looks like we'll have to past the audience just as they just did…" said Shino. And so began their next obstacle.


	7. Chapter 7: Captured!

****

NARUTO - The Hidden Village of the Sun

Chapter 7

_Huff huff. _Naruto was running and jumping as quickly as he could with his injuries to get to Sakura. Sasuke could keep up with him, but just barely.

"Damn… it… I've got to… save… Sakura…!" Naruto managed to say.

_What a fool, _Sasuke thought, _Killing yourself to save another? _

_Where the Hell did they take Sakura!? _Naruto wondered. He ran on and on through the wilderness for seemingly forever.

************************************************************************

"How are we going to get past all of these people!? They'll surely catch us trying to pass by them all! And how will we even get down from here!?" whispered Chouji. 

"Chouji, give me your scarf," Shino commanded. Chouji untied his scarf and handed it to Shino. Shino tied it to a rock sticking up from the cavern and threw the scarf down below. They each rappelled down the scarf.

"Now what? They haven't noticed us… _yet,_" whispered Lee.

"Kiba and Akamaru… dig," Shino said. The two of them transformed into their beast forms and dug quickly underground. They dug a hole from one end of the stadium, underneath the ring, and to the other side. They all jumped into the hole and crawled through. They had gotten through the stadium. 

_Sniff, sniff. _"This way!" said Kiba.

************************************************************************

Naruto and Sasuke had come upon the mountains. 

"Damn… it! Where is… Sakura!?" yelled Naruto, out of breath from both running and his injuries. 

_I can't believe I'm going to help him… _thought Sasuke.

"They're inside the mountain," he said.

"How would you know, bastard!?" exclaimed Naruto, obviously frustrated.

"Fine! Don't listen to me!" Sasuke yelled as he turned around and left the way that they came in. He wasn't going to help Naruto anymore. He was going back to the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

Naruto ran to the mountain side and climbed up it.

************************************************************************

"Die, you asshole!" laughed Priest Volcan as he shot a blast of moonlight out of his staff. It struck Priest Acronial, and he went flying backwards, off the ring.

"The moon… is a demon. It must be killed. So you must be killed!" yelled Priest Volcan.

"Are you an idiot!? You know that you can't hurt me! Hahahaha!" Priest Volcan was a madman. He walked up to Priest Acronial, who was still on the ground, and he slashed his staff at him, again and again.

_Cough. _Priest Acronail was bleeding all over his face and had coughed up blood after a very strong strike to his cheek. Priest Acronail jumped up and over one of Priest Volcan's attacks. He stabbed his staff through Priest Volcan, unleashing an extremely powerful attack from the sun… but to no avail. The moon destroyed his staff.

"Hahahaha! Now you can't even use the sun as a defense! You're done for!" exclaimed Priest Volcan, still laughing. Then, Naruto came running through an entrance in the wall, and he landed in the middle of the stadium. The audience was shocked. First, Priest Volcan betrays them, then some crazy kid jumps into the ring.

"Who the Hell is this!?" yelled Priest Volcan, "Hahahaha! I'll just kill him, too! It will be more fun!" He slashed his staff at Naruto, but Naruto easily dodged to the side.

"Hahahaha! He wants to play with me!" laughed Priest Volcan. The Priest slashed at him again and again, but Naruto easily dodged.

"I have no fucking idea who the Hell you are, but I don't have time to play with you!" yelled Naruto as he charged at Priest Volcan and unleashed the rasengan. Naruto ran through the stadium to the next cavern. The audience and Priest Acronial were in awe.

************************************************************************

Naruto met up with Shino, Chouji, Lee, and Kiba. They had already beaten up the two men that had taken Sakura and Shikamaru, and they were both alright.

"Sakura!" yelled both Naruto and Lee. 

"Hey! I saved her!" exclaimed Lee. 

"But I don't have thick-brows!" yelled Naruto. Sakura laughed a nervous laugh. She was still in shock from being captured.

"Phew… I'm glad that's over," said the relieved Shikamaru.

"I don't think it's over…" said Shino. A group of the assassins/thieve men appeared. That is, a _huge _groups of them; around 100. They had gotten through another entrance on the other side of the mountain. They were to capture them all so that they could no longer interfere with their leader's plans; which was to make war between the Hidden Village of the Leaf and the Hidden Village of the Sun. No matter how strong they were, they couldn't beat the men's numbers. They were all caught in a huge, metallic net that couldn't be cut through. They were stuck.

************************************************************************

"Hahahaha! I come from the Hidden Village of the Leaf, and I am here to kill you!" yelled Tsunade, the Hokage and the leader of the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

"Die!" yelled the Leaf jounin. All of the ninja from the leaf slaughtered the audience members.

Priest Acronial managed to sneak away, and Priest Volcan appeared to be alive. He wasn't bleeding at all. The power of the moon had protected him from even being injured by the rasengan; he managed to escape.

************************************************************************

Sasuke ended up meeting up with Neji, who was having trouble carrying Kakashi back to the village. He helped Neji out. That's when a huge, metallic net fell over them. The men had got them, too.

************************************************************************

Another army of the men arrived at the Hidden Village of the Leaf. They attacked the village and captured all of the ninja there. 

"What the!?" yelled Tsunade. All of the Leaf jounin there were captured in metallic nets. Soon, the Hidden Village of the Sun would attack them, starting the war.


	8. Chapter 8: Escape! Part 1

****

NARUTO - Hidden Village of the Sun

****

Chapter 8

"Sir! We are here to report that all of the leaf ninja that posed a threat to your plan have been captured," explained one of the men. 

"Hahahaha! It's working! Soon, the Hidden Village of the Sun will be at war with the Hidden Village of the Leaf!" exclaimed the man, who was still sitting in a hidden area within the mountains of the Hidden Village of the Sun, "You have captured everyone that poses a threat to this plan?"

"Yes sir!"

"Very good… and you have men disguised as the Leaf ninja and are attacking the Hidden Village of the Sun?" questioned the leader.

"Yes sir!"

"Hahahaha! Now, go out and steal from everyone among the chaos!" laughed the man.

"Yes sir!" the soldiers yelled as they ran off.

************************************************************************

Tsunade was leading all of the Leaf ninja in an attack on the Hidden Village of the Sun. Or so the Hidden Village of the Sun believed. In actuality, some of the soldiers had disguised themselves as Leaf ninja and were attacking the Hidden Village of the Sun. Now, as the men were commanded to do, they left. They killed over one hundred people and just left. It was going perfectly.

"Attack the Leaf!" yelled Priest Volcan. Hundreds of people in the stadium followed Priest Volcan as they went to the Hidden Village of the Leaf to start the war. They were joining the man with the power to control the powers of the moon, who they had hated only minutes ago. On the way through the mountains, they grabbed slaves and forced them to come with them and fight with them. 

"Stop! Something is not right!" Priest Acronial yelled as he tried to stop them. He knew that this Hidden Village of the Leaf wouldn't just attack them with no reason to. He could sense that something was wrong, that they were all being tricked, but no one listened to them because they were too intent on killing the Leaf who they believed attacked them.

************************************************************************

"Damn it! Lemme out of here! I'm starving!" yelled Chouji.

"Argh! Captured again!?" yelled Naruto.

"There's got to be a way out of here…" speculated Shikamaru.

"This is so annoying…" complained Sakura.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you, Sakura!" exclaimed Lee.

_Sniff, sniff. _"The men are very close. Even if we were to escape, we'd just be recaptured," explained Kiba.

Shino remained silent. They were all stuck in this net, and they didn't think they'd be getting out anytime soon… but they also didn't know what Shino had done. Shino had let many bugs out of his body, and he commanded them to go inside the men's bodies and kill them. They were dead already. They just needed to find out how to get out of this practically indestructible, metallic net.

************************************************************************

"Damn it!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Argh… we're trapped… and Kakashi is unconscious," said Neji.

Kakashi had lost tons of blood and was unconscious, lying on the bottom of the metallic net. Him, Neji, and Sasuke were trapped as well.

_Zoom. _"Damn… the men are nearby," Neji could see far away using his Byakugan eye, "What the Hell!? The men are… exploding!?"

"What do you mean!?" yelled Sasuke.

"They're exploding!"

"What!?"

Then Neji saw them. Bugs. Thousands of them. _Shino… _thought Neji.


	9. Chapter 8: Escape! Part 2

************************************************************************

"We're in trouble…" said Tsunade.

"I hope Lee is alright…" said Gai, Lee's sensei.

"What about my students?" said Asuma. His students in this mission were Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Yes, and mine?" asked Kurenai. Her students in this mission were Kiba and Shino.

"Be quiet! We must first find out how to escape from here!" yelled Tsunade.

"Uh… are you drinking?" asked Gai.

"What's wrong with doing that!?" yelled Tsunade, who was, in fact, getting drunk.

"How can you be drinking sake at a time like this!?" yelled Gai.

"Be quiet…" said Tsunade as she took another gulp. It didn't look like they'd be getting out of their metal net anytime soon either. Then, the group of the Sun, led by Priest Volcan, arrived.

"Hahahaha! Burn down their village!" commanded Priest Volcan. They rampaged the village, burning it down. All of the assassins/thieves ran around stealing money and killing people. 

"Damn it! We've got to get out of here!" exclaimed Tsunade. All they could do was stand by and watch their village be destroyed.

"Well, maybe you should stop drinking!" yelled Gai.

************************************************************************

"Naruto, try your rasengan," commanded Shikamaru. Naruto unleashed the rasengan, his most powerful technique… but it didn't even scratch the net.

"Damn!" yelled Chouji. Then, Kimbiamba arrived.

"Kimbiamba!? Get us out of here!" exclaimed Sakura.

"Why should I help you!? You killed my father, and you left me tied up to that tree!" Kimbiamba screamed at them.

"We didn't kill your father! We already told you! Some assassin that we're trying to capture did it!" yelled Sakura.

Kimbiamba hesitated with her answer, "Why should I believe you!?"

"Just trust us! This whole thing is a misunderstanding!" Sakura replied.

"I'll release you on one condition…" 

"What's that?"

"You must bring back my father!" Kimbiamba thought that these people might have this power.

_Maybe Tsunade or one of the jounin from our village could summon him… _wondered Sakura.

"Fine! Now, let us go!"

Kimbiamba summoned the power of the sun. It was the only thing that could destroy the net. While Kimbiamba couldn't control the sun very well, even the smallest amount of the power of sun used could destroy it. The net sprang open and exploded into pieces.

"Thanks!" yelled Sakura as all of them ran off to the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

"Wait! I'm coming with you! You have to bring back my father!" Kimbiamba yelled as she ran after them. On their way to the village, they noticed that Shino had killed many of the men with his bugs. Then, they approached Sasuke, Neji, and Kakashi, who were still stuck in a net.

"We need Kimbiamba to free you…" explained Shikamaru.

"Here she is!" yelled Sakura. Kimbiamba was out of breath as she had to run as quickly as she could to keep up with them. 

"Free them, too!" commanded Sakura.

"Jeez… you're bossy," said Kimbiamba as she summoned the powers of the Sun and freed Sasuke, Neji, and Kakashi.

"Let's go! We've got to stop this fighting!" Shikamaru commanded as they walked up to the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

"What!? I wanted to beat the shit out of everyone!" yelled Naruto. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Shino, Shikamaru, and Kimbiamba entered the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

****

**Note**

For some odd reason, I wasn't able to upload all of chapter 8 in one file… so that's why it's split into two parts.


	10. Chapter 9: Shirotana

****

NARUTO - Hidden Village of the Sun

Chapter 9

The two villages engaged in war. Kimbiamba ran over to the net and freed the Leaf Jounin and Tsunade. All of the leaf ninja jumped into battle, defending their village from the attacking Hidden Village of the Sun. The assassins/thieves ran around stealing money from everyone. No one cared that their money was stolen; they were panicking from the fighting and just running away.

Naruto used the art of the doppelganger and jumped around, attacking the Sun villagers. 

Sasuke and Lee used their speed to attack the enemy, and they ended up working as a team, covering each others backs from the oncoming enemies.

Neji used his byakugan to see the enemies' inner coils systems and attack their organs using the gentle fist style.

Chouji multiplied the size of his arms to increase their strength and do major damage to the enemies. He also multiplied the size of his whole body and turned into a ball, rolling over enemies and crushing them.

Shikamaru immobilized enemies using his shadow skills. He kept them immobilized until someone came by and attacked the enemies he had stopped from moving.

Sakura attacked with daggers and shurikens from far away, sniping out enemies.

Shino stood back and let his bugs out. They entered the enemies' bodies and filled them to the point where they exploded.

Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, transformed into their beast forms and did a team attack on the enemies.

All of the Leaf jounin worked together using all of their skills and techniques. But these people from the Hidden Village of the Sun were mere villagers. They were no match for the Leaf jounin. Tsunade commanded everyone, but it seemed like no one would listen to her. She was trying to tell them all not to kill the Sun villagers. This was a misunderstanding, after all. 

"Damn it! Are you all idiots!? Just kill them!" exclaimed Priest Volcan.

Then, Priest Acronial showed up in the village. "Stop fighting! We are all mistaken!"

"I thought I killed you! Ergh!" yelled Priest Volcan as he was about to stab his staff through Priest Acronial's body.

Jiraiya jumped in front of Priest Volcan, and he punched Priest Volcan, making him fly to the side. "Bastard! Who the Hell are you!?" Priest Volcan yelled as he coughed blood.

"I am the legendary ninja of the Leaf village, Jiraiya!" he pronounced.

"Hahahaha! You're amusing!" laughed Priest Volcan as he jumped at Jiraiya. Jiraiya easily dodged to the side. Jiraiya continually knocked him to the ground, but he just wouldn't stay down.

"I guess I'll have to summon Gamabunta…" said Jiraiya as he made a symbol on the ground, summoning the giant frog Gamabunta.

"What the Hell is that thing!?" yelled out Priest Volcan. Gamabunta lifted up its huge leg and was about to crush Priest Volcan, but Gamabunta all of a sudden fell to the ground, crushing a house and leaving a mess.

"What the…?" said the shocked Jiraiya.

"Wahahaha! You all are idiots! Now I have the supreme power of the sun, granted by the Sun God himself!" 

The fighting stopped at that moment. Everyone looked up to the top of a building to find… one of the assassins/thieves. That is, their leader.

Then, everyone collapsed. 

"Hahahaha! My power works!" exclaimed the assassin/thief.

****

--4 years ago--

_Gulp. _Shirotana was gulping down sake. He was a drunk and the future assassin/thief leader. He was born in the Hidden Village of the Leaf and was living there. He lived off of the money he stole, and he used most of it on alcohol.

"Ah… that tasted good…" said the drunk Shirotana, "Hey… come on, give me another drink, lady."

"You want a drink, you give me money! Now get out unless you're going to pay me!" yelled the lady. An old man walked into the restaurant. 

"You want money? Here," he said as he gave Shirotana money. A lot of money.

"Wha… Why did you…? You gave me--"

"Just take it."

"Uh… I'll have 100 jugs of sake!"

The lady took the money and was shocked as she counted it. "You're giving this drunk this much money?"

"Don't mind me," replied the old man. She gave Shirotana his sake. He drank all of his 100 jugs.

"Whoooo! That tasted great!" exclaimed Shirotana as he got off his seat and tripped and fell to the ground, "Thanks old man!"

The old man and him walked outside. Then, the old man grabbed Shirotana by the throat.

"You will work as my slave. You will assemble an army of people, and you will train them all and take over this village for me. If you earn one hundred times the money I gave you, you won't have to be my slave anymore. Now, get to work, slave!" he yelled as he stuck his hand through Shirotana's body and unleashed the power of the sun. He pulled his hand out, Shirotana now cursed. He could only do what he was just told by the old man. 

Over the next few years, he built up an army and was taking over the Hidden Village of the Leaf. But he also made his army collect money. 

****

--Several minutes ago--

"Old man! I have the money! I don't have to work for you anymore!" yelled Shirotana as he gave him the money. The curse was broken.

"Hahahaha! Now I can kill you!" laughed Shirotana as he stabbed his hand through the old man's body. Shirotana was imbued with the power of the sun.


	11. Chapter 10: The Sun God

****

NARUTO - The Hidden Village of the Sun

Chapter 10

Everyone had fallen to the ground.

"Hahahaha! That was the power of the Sun! I am the new Sun God! I rule you all!" announced Shirotana. Then, his head was sliced off, blood spurting out.

"He was a fool. I am the Sun God."

It was the old man. Then, Priest Volcan rose.

"The Moon God. Ha. You are weak," said the Sun God.

"Bastard!" yelled the Moon God, Priest Volcan, as he lunged at the Sun God. The Sun God swung his hand through the air and the Moon God's head was decapitated. 

The Sun God jumped off the top of the building he was on, and floated slowly to the ground, landing gently. He swung his hand again, bringing back the lives of everyone. They all slowly got up, confused.

"What is…?"

"Who…?"

"Eh…?"

Then it all came back to them. The Leaf and the Sun villages and the assassins/thieves stared at each other, unsure of what to do. 

A single leaf floated down from a tree, in the middle of the village so that everyone could see it. It floated slowly to the ground… and it touched, the sun shining brightly on it, giving it a shimmering look. The battle continued.

They all attacked each other, the three groups just defending themselves, unsure of why they were fighting. 

"You fools! I was giving you the chance to live! I restored the lives of yours that taken from that foolish man! I destroyed the Moon God! But now you have sinned to the point where I cannot forgive you! You shall all be stuck in your minds, living in your own eternal Hell!"

The Sun God threw out his hand. Everyone collapsed again. They were trapped within a Hell created by their minds. This was the true power of the Sun. The power that the priests had were nothing compared to the Sun God's power.

"Where… am I? Help… me…" 

"You are weak."

"Who… are you?"

"I am the Demon Fox, you foolish child!"

"Help…"

Naruto was stuck in his mind's Hell; an eternal darkness. 

"Help me… you bastard fox!"

"Hahahaha! There is no sense in saving you. I have been given the ability to take over your body!"

"Damn… it…"

The Sun God turned around and walked away from the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Naruto pushed himself up off the ground.

"Where do you think you're going, bastard!? I'm the new Sun God!"

The Sun God turned around slowly. Naruto was looking down at the ground.

"What did you say?" questioned the Sun God. He wondered how this boy could have survived his powers.

"I said, 'Where do you think you're going, bastard!?'!" Naruto yelled as he lifted his head. 

The Sun God was terrified by what he saw… and he was a fearless God. Naruto had a wide, evil grin. His eyes were red and burning with demonic evil. An aura of evil was surrounding. The Sun God could sense it.

This was the Demon Fox's only chance. He could become the Sun God. He could be free of Naruto. He could rule the world with the powers of the Sun.

The two dashed at each other. The Demon Fox grabbed the Sun God's face with his palm. He squeezed so hard that the Sun God couldn't run, and he started to bleed. The Sun God managed to swing his hand slightly, sending the Demon Fox backwards with the power of the Sun. The Sun God ran at him, about to attack the him while he was still on the ground. But the Sun God stopped. The Demon Fox was talking to himself.

"Give me my body back, asshole!"

"This my body now!"

"Gwaaaaaaah!"

Naruto jumped up and lifted a dagger to his throat.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Are you sure about that?"

Then, the Demon Fox lost control. Naruto slid his dagger into its holder. He was shaking. The eternal darkness was terrifying. And he had almost killed himself. Then, the Sun God swung his hand again, sending Naruto backwards.

"Ergh! You bastard! You call yourself a God!? You're supposed to forgive people! Not force them into a Hell!" exclaimed Naruto as he charged at the Sun God.

The Sun God swung his hand to the side again. But it had no effect on Naruto.

_What…? How is that possible? _wondered the Sun God. But there wasn't much time to think. Naruto unleashed his rasengan on the Sun God, sending him backwards… to his death. He landed on the ground, bleeding, with only a few seconds left of life.

_I was an awful God… I wasn't any better than the Moon God… This child has taught me that. _

Everyone rose from the ground. They were out of their Hells. With the death of the Sun God, all of the powers of the Sun were gone from the world. Without the Sun villagers having their leader, Priest Volcan, anymore, they stopped their fighting. The assassins/thieves didn't have their leaders anymore, either, so they stopped fighting as well. The Sun villagers went back to their village. The assassins/thieves went with the Sun to become normal citizens. The slaves of the Hidden Village of the Sun became normal citizens as well. The Hidden Village of the Leaf and the Hidden Village of the Sun were secluded from each other, as they were meant to be. 

The Sun God, right before his death, used his powers to do this. He made peace in the Hidden Village of the Sun and the Hidden Village of the Leaf.

****

NARUTO: The Hidden Village of the Sun - END 


End file.
